Before it All
by DewMountain
Summary: Attack on Titan takes place 2000 years in the future right? Here's what I think humans did in 1150 years.


After the end of the 21st century, humanity had gained a giant foothold in space. There was now a thriving permanent human settlement on the moon, and the first big spaceships were built.

They were able to do this after a horrifying conflict ravaged the Earth. Billions died during the Third Great War. But in the end of this conflict, man was able to, for the first in thousands of years, unite under a single banner.

In the wake of this new United Government, humanity was able to advance further than ever before, not as collection of races, ethnic groups, or different people, but as a whole species. After a devastating conflict, came a soothing peace.

Due to the war, all the humanity's history was hidden, or copied. This was done to safeguard humanity's evolution. They didn't want to start over again in case the worst case scenario was realized. If that indeed was to become the case, we would've been sent back to before the Renasissance.

* * *

><p>The period after the war was known as the Time of Darkness. This was due to the absence of knowledge of past human conflicts. Without history at all, much less the terrible parts, people around the world forgot their differences - mainly their skin tone and the prejudices toward once another. There was reconciliation through the dawn of new era. Finally, when the vaults containing the history were finally opened after over 80 years, those who had desired to learn about the past, read the old documents, and simply forgot.<p>

Some said this was a bad thing, but the majority of scientists and historians agreed this was good, because to put it simply, it eradicated everything that had kept mankind apart for those many thousands of years. In this new Golden Age, mankind began anew.

By 2162, humans had reached as far out as Jupiter. They had also terraformed the Moon, and slightly dragged the orbit of Venus somewhat closer to the habitable zone, to make it easier to terraform as well. By 2200, Venus was habitable. An incredibly massive amount of resources had been used in the project. Soon, in 2297, hyper fast propulsion mechanisms were invented. These ion engines were descendants of the plasma engines, developed by humanity in the mid 21st century.

By 2406, humans had invented new mass-altering machines. These devices altered the interaction between particles and the Higgs field, allowing for alteration of gravity. Basically, humans were now able to master gravity, more or less. This new invention, made space travel more practical, and more entertaining as well, using the machines to gravitize certain sections of spaceships for great comfort. They also used to degravitize certain sections to make work more efficient or simply, to make being in space more fun. Due to this invention, humans could also get suited, albeit slowly, to new worlds. This allowed for great, speedy territorial expansion.

In 2432, after many centuries of peace, a system wide civil war erupted. The colonies, like before in human history, had wanted independence from Earth. In the time following this year, humanity built their first space warships. These coupled with their mass altering machines, led to giant space and planetary battles.

* * *

><p>On one side of the was were the Twin Worlds - Earth, Venus, and Earth's moon, and the other side was the rebel Federation of Free Peoples - comprised of Mars, and several moons.<p>

The Twin Worlds, having more manufacturing capabilities, and slightly better technology, and a larger population of 4:3 compared to the rebels won the war. But as always, it came at a great cost. An interplanetary secret police was set up to kill zealots, anarchists, and those who wished to disturb the peace.

Following the 41 year war, the outer colonies were occupied, and many were secretly killed in "accidents" or were killed and had more radicals framed.

In 2480, remembering what had happened to disgruntled colonies earlier in history, the Twin World governments eventually pulled out of the outer colonies and let them rule themselves. Therefore, a disastrous repeat in history was averted and peace was restored, and now, more guarded than ever, since no one wanted another war. Even the outer territories pitched in and helped to fund the Umbraculum Vigilus, the system's secret police.

Three centuries of peace passed, leading to another important discovery. The secret to travelling faster than light. It was just what humans needed to leaving the solar system. Their plasma engines could have taken them to the nearest star, but it would have taken centuries. But of course, history repeated.

The secret police was now corrupt and being controlled by corporations. The discovery of FTL drive prototypes led to the police seizing them for large payoffs from the greedy and powerful companies. This corruption was exposed and people called for it to stop. This exposure made everything harder to contain. The military was sent in destroy the prototypes to prevent more trouble from being caused over the discovery. Later they disbanded the secret police, and arrested the members of these many companies. Unfortunately, they fought back. This led to a massacre, leading yet another disastrous conflict starting in 2776.

This time, the government was on the losing side, as the corporations were on the other side, holding most of the resources. In desperation, the Inner Planets created an android army. Combining it's human military forces and that of the robots, they were able to push their enemies back. Soon, their enemies would would develop these war machines.

After quite some time, they realized that human brains were insufficient, so the government ordered the creation of an advanced AI that was capable of winning the war. However, it was extremely difficult to create one of these, as it's AI matrix needed the neural pathways of a human brain. These pathways are then replicated in a superconducting nano-assembly in a process known as Cognitive Impression Modeling. This destroys the original brain tissue however, and therefore, it would kill the host. A incredibly gifted woman, Sara Georgano, from Venus was selected.

Finally, in 2777, one year after the Cerebro Deus Program began, the first intelligent, self aware AI was activated. It was named Clairvoyant Adulation. After it came online, the tide turned and the United Governments beat back the 2nd Rebellion's forces using it's superior computing capacity. By 2801, the war was over, and there was cleaning up to be done.

* * *

><p>Clairvoyant Adulation was taken out of military service and was put in charge of maintaining watch over the peace, as a new police force was formed, to maintain the peace. This time, she was here to make sure that the fires of war couldn't possibly be reignited.<p>

Another advanced AI, named The Vigilant, was put in charge of military defense. It's upgrades were highly effective in making it more efficient. However, this second generation machine was greatly flawed. It was given free reign to "forget" unneeded information. This new software caused this AI to become rogue, as it threw away it's original protocols. After which, it determined that humanity was causing its own problems and proceeded to use the androids to dispatch certain individuals.

After the engineers tried to shut it down, they were killed as well, and the military was sent in to destroy the AI. The Vigilant sought to protect itself, and sent the androids to fight the humans. More time followed, and it finally determined that it's enemy was humanity, and it decided start another hellish war.

Clairvoyant Adulation was put back into service, and with her help, humans finally were able to beat the Vigilant, using its weakness - it's software against it. By sending great amounts of fake data to the Vigilant it was able confuse it, and direct the military, having the humans destroy the androids.

After that, scientists scientists looked into the second generation, and under the watchful guise of Sara's AI, they tested to see if the new models were reliable. 8 years of rigorous testing results were highly unsatisfactory and the second generation models abandoned. They end the Cerebro Deus Program, for safety reasons. However, like many times before, the government made another terrible choice. This would later come back to haunt them...

With the original scientists killed in the raid, and all the pertinent research data destroyed many centuries before, it took an extremely long time before the new FTL drive protypes were produced. But, the government expressed disinterest, most due to the fact that it would be harder to control the populace over larger portions of space. But finally, in 2924, it was shown that the brown dwarf, Nemesis had returned early to the Kuiper Belt, and had disturbed potentially millions of comets into the inner solar system. Even with their mass alteration machines, it was impossible to cover all the inhabited worlds, so at that point, testing took place. And in 2930, most of humanity finally left the solar system, using their new FTL drives to head to GJ 180b, a habitable world, approximately 12.12 light years away.

* * *

><p>Humanity eventually returned to the Sol System, as well as expanding incredibly fast out into the galaxy.<p>

However, in 3006, another race was encountered. Out of fear, humanity launched the first strike. Fearing annihilation, this alien race quickly retaliated against the humans.

These aliens struck against manufacturing colonies deep in human territory in one massive retaliatory strike.

Humanity had lost it's fighting capability very early in the war.

United again to face a common enemy like 900 years before, humanity banded together and fought as a race.

Unfortunately, this would not make any difference, as their manufacturing capability was cut down, and trillions of humans were subsequently murdered in a mass genicide in the early years of the war.

For 92 years, humanity was on the defensive, to the point where they had pushed back to the Sol System.

In desperation, they decided to bring back the use of grand scale military AIs. They reactivated Clairvoyant Adulaton. But it only brought moderate success.

Humans had regained about 17 percent of its empire, but due to the earlier surprise attack, they did not have the sufficient manpower.

They decided to create a dangerous bio weapon. Living humanoid viruses capable of massive destruction. Their mission was to destroy the aliens.

Headed by Clairvoyant Adulation, these tall humanoids beings infected the aliens, who in turn, infected more and more.

In 3112, the war was over thanks to the AI and the bio superweapons. The aliens were rendered ineffective and decided to commence in a mass suicide ritual by propelling right into black holes.

* * *

><p>However, as a final act of defiance, albeit from the grave, the aliens got their revenge.<p>

During the closing days of the war, they hyper-accelerated the mental deterioration process of Adulation, as they had tested their own artificial intelligence many years before. The aliens knew that an AI had a average lifespan of about 25 years so they took advantage of this.

A few days after the end of the war, scientists noted that Adulation was acting more and more like a real person. They ignored it but this proves to be fatal.

Using her armies, Adulation began a campaign of extermination against humanity.

Using technology and knowledge gained from their conflict with the aliens, humanity was able to shut down and destroy Adulation.

But it was not as simple as doing that. The humanoids had developed intelligence, but not sentience. Even with this tiny jump in evolution, they spread incredibly fast, infecting many worlds.

Because of the previous conflict, humanity did not have enough time to repopulate. So, thy weren't able to put up much of a fight.

With nothing else to do humanity built a device capable of destroying neurons in a radius of 50,000 light-years

With the aliens' captured technology and their own, they harnessed the energy of massive stars within the galactic core and activated the device.

* * *

><p>On the eve of the new year, December 31st, 3156 the device was activated at the galactic core - killing neuron based life in the galaxy.<p>

From intergalactic space, the Milky Way emitted a blue glow of Cherenkov radiation as the energy produced by the explosion superseded luminal velocities. In less than a day, most life in the galaxy was destroyed, save for those members of every species that had somehow managed.

On Earth, the new year became year 0001.

It would be 744 more years until humanity's new beginning was interrupted by its own creations.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I got bored and did this in class. This is supposed to be what I think we humans did in the 2000 year gap that would lead to Attack on Titan.<strong>

**Sorry to those who've been waiting on Beyond the Walls. I got lazy. I'll post a chapter tomorrow morning.**

**This note was created Sept 3 2014. 9:47 pm EST**


End file.
